


Bernie has friends!

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Animal Crossing References, Bernie has friends!, Dorothea & Ferdinand are the popular kids, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disasters, Hubert has a soft spot for Bernie, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Hatred, Teens just for safety, so does felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Bernadetta overhears Dorothea and Ferdinand talking and is very surprised at what she hears.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 56





	Bernie has friends!

Bernadetta was eavesdropping, but she wasn’t eavesdropping! She just needed to find out what Ferdinand and Dorothea were talking about. They kept glancing at her and giggling, the secret whisperings were too much for her. It was just like primary school all over again. Bernadetta’s weird, she’s a nuisance, why was she even born?

Bernadetta thought Dorothea actually liked her, she is always so kind to her; no matter how much Bernadetta messed up. She thought they were friends. Clearly, Bernadetta was wrong, who would want to be friends with a freak like her anyway?

It’s like her father always said, _Nobody wants the crybaby in the corner._ So why would Dorothea be any different? 

“I love Celeste so much, sad they got rid of her constellation map.”

Bernadetta’s ears pricked up, that sounded very familiar to her. There’s no way they could be talking about that, right? Why would Ferdinand and Dorothea, the two most popular people at school talk about Animal Crossing?

“I’m just glad Labelle made up with her sisters.” 

They were talking about Animal Crossing! Bernadetta felt her heart soar, the cool kids at school had the same interest as her! And they weren’t making fun of it, not like the people in her old school. If they were talking about video games, why did they keep looking at Bernadetta?

Pushing her fear to the side, Bernadetta thought of a plan. If asked what she was talking about, she could claim it to be a dream she had. But then they’d think she has weird dreams. Ah, why was she doing this!

Bernadetta swallowed her anxiety, she tried to casually stroll up to Ferdinand and Dorothea who were lounging on the communal couches. 

“Wow, Resetti is the worst. Isn’t he?” For a terrifying moment, there was silence. Despite the noise of the social area, it felt like the whole room stopped to look at her. Then Dorothea cracked a smile.

“You should have heard Ferdie scream when he first saw him.”

“I did no such thing!”

“You woke up Hubert!”

Bernadetta stood there awkwardly as Ferdinand playfully battered Dorothea on the arm.

“Sit down,” Dorothea scooted closer to Ferdinand to allow room for Bernadetta.

“Th-thanks.” Bernadetta stammered. Her shoulder bumped against Dorothea’s chest, Bernadetta’s heart jumped out of her chest. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice.

“It’s Bernadetta, right?”

Bernadetta nodded. She couldn’t believe Dorothea knew her name, she expected her to forget it

“So, Bernie,” Dorothea began. “I hope you don’t mind but, we drew something.” Dorothea handed her a slip of paper. It was Bernadetta as a squirrel, it wasn’t very well drawn but it’s the thought that counts. “You’re always alone, and you’re so cute. We couldn’t help but imagine you as an animal crossing villager.”

That’s why they were looking at her, Dorothea wasn’t mocking her, Ferdinand liked her. They wanted to be her friend. Bernadetta felt her eyes sting as they welled up with tears; she wouldn’t dare cry in front of her new friends. Her new friends. Bernadetta wiped her eyes on her sleeve, she hoped it wasn’t obvious to them.

“I love it.”

Dorothea’s smile filled Bernadetta’s stomach with butterflies.

That was how the Animal Crossing club came to be. Bernadetta learnt that there were several other people who played the game, who she never would have guessed. The first time she saw Hubert in the club, Bernadetta squeaked and hid behind Dorothea.

The club was advertised around campus, as a way to relax, socialise and have fun. Which was why Bernadetta was now trying to get Petra to not kill a capitalist raccoon.

“Petra!” Bernadetta whined. “Don’t kill Tom Nook!”

“But if I don’t, my kneecaps will be broken.”

Bernadetta sighed. “Who taught her this?”

Dorothea tapped her chin in thought, “I think it was Claude. He's the reason she shakes trees.” She added as an afterthought.

The door swung open as Felix stormed into the room, Sylvain trailing behind him. Turns out everyone Bernadetta thought was scary, loved Animal Crossing. Within the first week, Bernadetta made friends with Hubert, Dedue, Felix and Raphael. Dorothea joked that Bernadetta had her own personal bodyguard now.

The club met every Thursday and Sunday in the evening; Bernadetta for once in her life, found herself looking forward to waking up each morning. 

Currently, she was battling Ferdinand and Hubert for Bunny Day balloons.

“You shall not best me yet, Bernadetta!” Ferdinand exclaimed as he popped a balloon.

“You should think before you speak!” Bernadetta replied. She crossed the two characters and stole a balloon in front of them. The timer went up declaring Bernadetta the winner.

“Oh, woe is me.” Ferdinand bemoaned. “How will I ever recuperate, from this terrible tragedy.” Ferdinand draped himself across Hubert’s lap, he wiped away imaginary tears with a flourish.

“You’ll live,” Hubert said, ever so comforting in his ways.

A scoff came from the armchair by the window where Felix and Sylvain were sat.

“I could pop twice as many in half the time.” Felix gestured to Bernadetta’s controller. “B, toss me your controller.”

“No way!” Bernadetta protested. “I’m the undefeated champion, take the loser’s controller.”

Ferdinand threw his controller over to Felix in a perfect arc, still lying flat on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Wow, Ferdie, you should try out for basketball.” Dorothea giggled.

“My dear, polo is more than enough for me.”

Hubert laughed, dryly. “A jock Ferdinand, is not someone I wish to contend with.”

“Stop being gay and start the game,” Felix complained from his seat on Sylvain’s lap.

Felix was better than he boasted, within two minutes he was far in the lead. 

Dorothea swanned over to Bernadetta, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s chest.“You can do it, Bernie.”

Bernadetta’s palms were sweaty, she nearly dropped her controller twice. Her already racing heart sped up to unhealthy lengths. Bernadetta hoped Dorothea couldn’t see the flush climbing up her neck.

Three minutes later Felix won. Bernadetta lost, it was to be expected. The earlier victory was a fluke, how could she think she could win against Felix? Bernadetta couldn’t win anything, all she could do was disappoint people. Dorothea surely, would understand this and detach herself from Bernadetta, realising her mistake. Bernadetta would see Dorothea in the hallways, she would be invisible, their history erased.

Dorothea pulled Bernadetta into her lap, her chin rested on the smaller girl’s head. “There’s always next time.” Dorothea’s breasts pressed into Bernadetta’s back. _Next time_ Dorothea would stick around for a while.

A fluke happened to be the most common fish in the sea, so if you go fishing for a fluke, chances are you might catch one.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who never use nicknames like Felix make an exception for Bernie. Everyone loves Bernie, don't try to convince me otherwise.


End file.
